


unfair.

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben’s Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He expected Ben to leave after he came to terms with being dead but he didn’t. He kept Klaus company. For years and years, he was at his side. Klaus thought that’s how it would be until he too died. Then he could hang out with Ben in the ghost world or whatever it was called. He didn’t have to lose a brother like his siblings.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 15





	unfair.

Death affected Klaus differently that it did everyone else. Sure, it was still devastating to watch someone he cared about pass but it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t ever get to see them again. He could see them whenever he liked, assuming he stayed sober. 

The death of Ben was quite the tragedy and affected all the remaining siblings in different ways. But Klaus was the only one who didn’t go through the grieving process. Ben was he life-long companion, sticking with him through everything. Even though they would constantly bicker and throw sarcastic comments at one another, Ben was his best friend. Honestly, he didn’t understand how Ben could deal with his bullshit. God knows the rest of his siblings couldn’t.

He expected Ben to leave after he came to terms with being dead but he didn’t. He kept Klaus company. For years and years, he was at his side. Klaus thought that’s how it would be until he too died. Then he could hang out with Ben in the ghost world or whatever it was called. He didn’t have to lose a brother like his siblings.

Until he did.

His life-long friend was gone. But this time, he was gone for real. No more late night chats, no more advice that he really should have listened to, no more having someone there when no one else was. No more Ben. How was he possibly supposed to live without his lifecoach of a brother?

Now the grief was hitting him all at once. Years of delayed despair were consuming him. It was worse than Dave in some ways, there were no more short meetings and wishful smiles.

They had all lost something when they travelled back to their correct time period, a husband, a girlfriend, a friend. But at least the others knew that the people they left behind were still alive and thriving.

It was so unfair. Why did Ben’s life have to be cut so painfully short? 

He shouldn’t have had to live through Klaus. He should’ve experienced his first crush without having to barrow the body of his brother. He should’ve been able to talk and laugh with his other brothers and sisters instead of just watching and making small comments to Klaus. He should’ve been able to discover new foods he loved, new places to visit. Ben would have lived a good life, much better than that of a drug addict. It wasn’t fair for him to experience it all through someone else.

Why did it have to be Ben instead of him? Surely Ben would live a much more fulfilling and well spent life. He deserved to live a whole lot more than Klaus did.

So why did it end up this way? It was truly unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sad and miss Ben ;-;


End file.
